Talk:Cure Poison
Possible merge Hey, guys? I was wondering if we should merge this page, Restore, and Break into a single article. The most obvious reason for this is that their icons are palette swaps of each other, but there's more than that. Any class series that learns one of these three spells learns the other two. There are exceptions, of course, but most of these either only learn Break, or learn both Cure Poison and Restore. Even if we don't combine all three, we should consider merging Restore and Cure Poison, not just because of the above similarities but because they have similar effects. What do you guys think? The world's hungriest paperweight 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :A key difference between Cure Poison and Restore is that Cure Poison is used a lot for curing damaging status conditions that linger after a battle throughout the overworld, while Restore is, in various perspectives, as "useless" as an Elixir and not even applicable outside of battle (so Restore is not a Utility Psynergy like Cure Poison). Even though they technically similar in that they cure status conditions, those differences make it seem a little iffy to merge those two simply because of similar icons and how one always comes with the other in the class series. To start with, it should be noted on these pages that Cure Poison and Restore accompany each other. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Erik- the fact that Cure Poison is a utility Psynergy (and the fact that poison is a non-negligible ailment) makes it vastly superior to Restore. And Break is just totally different to the other two in function. I can see your point, they all effect status conditions and the all move together with classes but I just feel that their differences outweigh their similarities. Slax01 10:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I just thought I'd toss the idea out on the table. I would like to point out one flaw in your reasoning, though: some Psynergies, like Growth, are utility Psynergies, yet they don't get an article all their own, so how can you just sit there and use Cure Poison's utility status as justification for a non-merge? ...Relax, I'm not being serious ;) At any rate, we should probably mention the similarities somewhere in the article. P.S. I disagree about Restore being "useless" (cough*psynergyseal*cough), although I will agree that it's generally "not as useful." The world's hungriest paperweight 18:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so maybe merging all three isn't such a good idea, but I still think Cure Poison and Restore should be combined. They may have their differences, but they both have the same basic function: they're meant to cure status conditions. The only real difference between the two is what kind of status conditions they remove. Well, that, and the fact that Cure Poison is a utility Psynergy and Restore isn't, but that's just because the conditions restored by Restore vanish after battle anyway (my joking Growth example above can be taken semi-seriously now). As for Break...it's different enough not to merge, but maybe we should list the similarities in a trivia section. The world's hungriest paperweight 02:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :What would the title be then... Just "Cure Poison and Restore"? Probably just do it like that, I guess. 03:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC)